The Impossible Task
by FanTween18
Summary: During a strange dream Igneel contacts Natsu warning him that he has just one week to find a mate, who is willing to be his mate! Because when dragons "come of age" the they must find a mate for life. Natsu then realizes he has a week to find the girl he loves and make her his before the day, his birthday to be exact. On top off that there is a killer out to get fairy tail! R&R
1. And So It Begins

**Hey waz up! right now its like 1:00 AM so there might be a few mistakes, but since I'm taking down My Misfortune, since not a lot of people seemed to really like it, I decided to write some more short storys and oneshots. Here is my first short story! It will most likely only be about 5-6 chappys long! I dont own Fairy Tail in any way.. all rights go to the amazing Hiro Mashima.. who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATSU-KUN!So enjoy :D**

**Oh and don't forget to leave a review! Reviews are the things that keep me going!**

_**-FanTween18**_

_**The Impossible Task**_

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The pink-ette lay sprawled out on his hammock thinking of his previous day.

"God! That mission was so harsh on me and Luce... Oh right Luce, I hope she's doing alright, I mean she did seem pretty tiered..." He thought as his head began to whirl around the subject of a certain blond

"But she still looked so beautiful..." He continued in his mind before realizing what his last thought had been

"Wait?! What am I thinking!?" Natsu whispered sitting up carefully, making sure not to wake the sleeping feline next to him.

"God damn it, why has Lucy been taking over my mind lately?" The fire make questioned himself laying back down gently.

"Well whatever, I should get some sleep." He said to himself letting sleep consume him and his thought of the beautiful blond mage.

**(Natsu's Dream)**

"Natsu! Natsu my dear boy!" The red scaled dragon whispered shaking his son with a gentle claw.

"Huh!" The pink haired mage exclaimed sitting up as he gasped at the scene in front of him. He was back at the clearing with his father but he was still the same age he had been seconds ago.

"This is only a dream my boy! But I don't have much time... I'm communicating with you so I can explain something quickly!" The fire dragon began

"In about a week, when you turn 18, the time to chose your mate will come. You see, when dragons come of age they choose their mate and mark them. There must be someone you've been thinking about lately? Someone who is taking over your mind?" The beast asked as the pink headed mage began to understand.

"Well there is someone..." Natsu answered

"But how can I be sure it's her?!" He added worriedly

"Fuck! My times almost up! Okay you'll be able to tell it's her because you'll see your element behind her, now I must go! Be a good boy I'll see you soon.." The red scaled beast said as the dream started to fade

"Wait Igneel I have more questions! Wait..." Natsu yelled as the world turned into white nothingness

End of dream

"Igneel!" The pink-ette screamed as he sat up with his hand stretched out before him. Over his head a blue cat flew with a worried face and a scrunched up nose

"Natsu.." The Blue feline said laying a comforting paw on his partners shoulder.

"Oh... Sorry Happy I'm alright don't worry about it." The fire mage reassured shrugging of his best friend

"Well why don't be head to the guild for some breakfast buddy!" The dragonslayer suggested trying to change the subject as he stood up dusting himself off.

"Sure! Then I can offer a fish to Charla!" The flying feline exclaimed as he and Natsu began to race to the guild.

**(At The Guild)**

"Okay if what Igneel said was true, in a week I have to... Umm chose a mate." The fire mage whispered to his iron dragonslayer friend.

"Wait so you're telling me that Igneel didn't go over this with you before!" Gajeel said bit louder.

"Well yea. Did Metallicana go over this stuff with you!" The pink-ette shot back defensively

"Well yea no duh!" The black headed man said lowering his voice back to a whisper. After that the iron mage got up and began to leave, but before he was even half way to the door he turned around and said something that made Natsu freeze up.

"It's like getting married."

The poor pink headed boy was now begging to understand the intensity of the situation.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath

"So I was supposed to get married before 18! That would have been useful information Igneel!" He thought throwing his hands in the air.

"Wait a sec! Oh shit! Igneel said my mate would be taking over my mind... Luce!" Natsu thought sitting up only to bring his head back down multiple times, crashing it against the table beneath him.

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"I wonder if Natsu's done talking to Gajeel yet?" I asked Mira looking around, and noticed a certain fire dragonslayer sulking at a table in the corner of the rowdy guild.

"Hhmm? I wonder whats wrong?" The bartender asked herself aloud

"I'll go check on him!" I replied kindly, standing up and walking up to my best friend

Natsus Pov

I could feel her scent over powering me as she got closer. God she smelled good! Well this was the moment of truth anyway... if I saw fire behind her, she was my mate!

"Hey Natsu!" The blond greeted me with an angelic voice, looking up I braced myself, and just like I had predicted,

behind Lucy there was fire, every-where! Yup I was doomed! The one person I was in love with had no romantic interest in me what so EVER!

"Umm Natsu, is something wrong your staring at me!" she said, blushing furiously... wait blushing!

Lucy Heartphilia was actually BLUSHING because of me!

"Your still staring.." the smart girl remarked meekly

"Oh yea umm sorry.." I replied as calmly as possible, okay I needed to propose to Lucy Harphillia in less than 7 days.. OH SHIT!

**TIIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After ditching Lucy, witch I still felt terrible about, some serious thinking, and some talking and explaining to Mira, I had finally made a simple plan that would have me a wife by Sunday! My exact birthday! Now it was time to put this plan into action, it was only 3 in the afternoon anyway.

Step one : Dating Stage

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"Hey Luce!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell from across the guild hall, turning around in annoyance I looked behind me only to find a certain pink headed dragonsalayer running toward me at full speed.

"AHHH!" I gave a loud wail as he reached me making me stumble back as my lower back hit the counter making me lean back into an arc shape.

When I opened my eyes Natsu had me pined against the bar counter, both his hands holding my arms lower arms against the hard counter as his body pressed against mine.

"Umm Natsu.." I whimpered as the guild went quiet, all conversations had stopped. And everyone's attention was on me and my idiotic best friend. The fire mage leaned his head in a bit closer, now our foreheads where touching

and his lips were only inches away from mine.

"Yes.." He replied calmly yet very strong and intimidating. You could hear gasps from all over the room and various girly screams, probably from Mira and Levy.

"C..can..yo..you..g..get off please?" I stuttered feeling the blood rushing at immense speed, my legs felt like jello, and I could feel my heart rising to my throat.

"Hmm.. No. Not until you do what I tell you to at least." Natsu replied playfully

"And what would that be?" I asked raising a curious brow and regaining my confidence.

"Go out with me Lucy Heartphillia."

**HE HE HE! I'm soo evil! LOL! Anyway don't forget to REVIEW! When I get reviews I feel like I finally matter to someone other than my family and you guys don't know how happy it makes me feel to read a good review! Hope you enjoyed :D**

**-FanTween18**


	2. Hurry Up And Save Me

**WOW... just wow. I mean thank you for all my reviews! :D I loved them all and reread them like a gazillion times :D! Anyway I haven't really had time to write... so I'm realllllllly sorry about that :(! I don't own Fairy Tail all rights belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATSU-KUN!**

**Sakura Forest : I'm glad you are :)**

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha : Thanks I really had to think everything to so I appreciate your support!**

**JayandNya4evr : I will!**

**TookACookie : Yea sorry about the fast pace but that's kinda my style... and I am going to go back and fix any typos later!**

**cheesecat98 : LOL, I cracked up when I read your name XD! And I will try to upload chapters faster from now on!**

**Anon : THX! And I have read the thing about the dragonslayers element being behind their mate some where before, but I cant recall the name of the story or he author. Oh and the thing about My Natsu-Kun is just my fangirly way to disown Fairy Tail, so I know that he might accually kill him off but I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally don't want that to happen!**

**Guest : Thx sis... even though you posted your review from my I-pad... Love you Lu-chan!**

**gwd620 : IKR! Oh and thx!**

**Anyyyyyywayyyyyy... without further ado... lets begin chappy 2! LOL that rhymed!**

_**-FanTween18**_

_**The Impossible Task**_

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

Okay... WHAT THE HELL? First of all Natsu was wayyyy too close... Like as in face to face close. Secondly... did he just ask me out? Processing...Processing...Processing...Complete!

Oh My Mavis! Oh My Fucking Mavis! Natsu Dragoneel just asked me out... And he has me pinned down with no escape.

The whole guild is staring at us! Every single pair of curious eyes is fixed on us! I should probably answer... What should I answer?!

"So Luce, what's your answer?" He whispered in my ear again. Oh god! I couldn't take much more of this! Wait, what am I even doing? I already know my answer!

"Sure! I'd be glad to!" I answered snapping back into reality with a big grin. And as soon as I accepted my pink headed friends offer, he backed away from my ear slowly, letting go of the bar counter as he reached for my hand and began leading me out.

The whole guild erupted in cheers.

As we left my boyfriend looked at me smirking. Natsu then placed me directly beside him wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Where you wanna go...babe." He asked cockily as we reached the door way.

"I mean... what's a relationship without dates right?" He questioned again as we exited the guild which was half on party mode and half in pure shock.

**XXXXTIME SKIPXXXXX**

"So you wanted to come to the park?" Natsu asked raising a curious brow.

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

I was kinda wondering why the park? You know I was expecting something more like dinner or a picnic. I mean don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with a romantic walk in the park, but I would have expected more from Lucy.

The blond mage turned and gave me a heart-melting smile as she responded

"Yea, I love the park! I also love to watch the sunset from the tallest hill!" The blond mage pointed eagerly at a very steep hill.

"How do you even get up there?" I asked confused

"Well it actually takes a while so I don't think we'll make it in time.." she said clearly disappointed.

"Hmm so Luce wanted to get on that hill? Easy I'll just use my fire jets to shoot us to the top in mere seconds. Then we can get there in time!" I thought as I picked her up bridal style running quickly towards the hill. The blond mage tensed and clung to my shoulders tightly as she shut her eyes waiting for the ride to be over. And just as I had thought it only took us a few seconds to get to the top.

Slowly I she opened her eyes as I gently placed her down. The hill was small and you could most likely fit no more than a small cottage, the grass was green and in the center sat a big cherry blossom tree with leaves as green as the grass was. Next to the tree there was a small park bench, very average sized. And in the background the sky was painted in pink and orange as the sun sunk into the horizon.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful! I usually don't get here until a little later!" she sighed very pleased with the horizon in front of her.

She and I went to sit on the bench, I rapped my arm around her shoulder once more as she leaned onto my chest tiredly.

After a while the sky grew dark, and the stars came out along with the moon. I looked down at Lucy who was sound asleep.

She looked so gorgeous, the moonlight was making her hair glow in a silver like gold. And I could feel her chest rising and falling in a steady pace.

After staring for about 20 minutes I finally decided it was time we head home, I mean since we where dating now I should be allowed in her apartment when ever I wanted without getting a Lucy Kick right?

I lifted Luce up onto my back, and swung her arms around my neck as I lifted her thighs onto my torso with my strong arms.

"Wow I don't know why I ever called Lucy heavy... she's as light as a feather." I thought as I jumped into her apartment through her open window.

After that I gently placed her down onto her soft mattress as I slid in next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me protectively.

Her arms then traveled up to rest on my chest as if on instinct, I felt calm knowing Luce was right beside me. Not only that but her hands felt so soft against my chest.

"I love you Lucy..." I thought as sleep consumed me.

**XXXXIn The MorningXXXXXX**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I awoke to a sleeping salamander next to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as my hands lay on his chest. Slowly I began to wiggle out of his grasp heading to the bathroom to get ready to go to the guild.

I only took a few minutes to get dressed in a pink blue tank-top, white denim shorts, and black knee high boots, with a cute white denim half jacket to top of the look. (A/N : If you don't know what denim is, denim is just the name of the fabric used to make jeans)

I applied chap stick, had a quick bowl of cereal and garbed my keys as I left the building walking happily.

But as I passed the ally way between my apartment building and the shop next door I felt a pair of big cold hands grab me. One hand covering my mouth as the other pulling my hands behind my back. Dammit I couldn't use my celestial keys now!

I was then flipped around to meet with a tall guy in baggy clothes and a bald head, he then pushed me against the wall holding both my arms over my head with one hand as the other covered my mouth.

"Finally I caught you! Master will be pleased to hear you are dead." he said as his smirk grew wider. I tried to scream and shout but his hand was pressing hard against my jaw, the pressure was hurting me so I bit down on his hand. For a few seconds he removed his hand in pain.

"Help!" I screamed before he covered my mouth up once more.

The ugly man then began began to pull out a long sword.

"don't you think its too hot out here for that top!" he said pulling at my top.

And then it happened, from the opening of the ally I heard a loud scream

"Don't you dare touch her, you fucking bastard!" Natsu then launched forward punching the guy off of me as he began to beat the guy senseless.

I collapsed crying into my hands in relief, the tears fell to the ground as sobs racked my scared little body.

After a while the punching stopped and I felt a fair of warm arms lift me up as a soft voice began to calm me down. Natsu then carried me back up to my room laying me down on my bed as he jumped in with me. The fire mage than began to stroke my hair while I buried my head into his chest, still crying.

"Its okay Luce, I took care of that guy, nothing happened, you're okay." he whispered soothingly.

"From now on, don't go anywhere, and I mean ANYWHERE, without me got it?" he asked raising his voice a bit. I nodded lightly clinging on to him tighter as if he where about to disappear right in front of my eyes.

"HE wanted to kill me Natsu, KILL ME!" I said still very afraid

"That's exactly why I will always be there to protect you." he whispered calmly hugging me closer.

"C'mon lets head over to the guild!" Natsu tried cheerfully as I nodded my head approvingly.

**XXXXAT THE GUILDXXXXX**

"Hey guys we're here!" the pink ette shouted as we entered a silent guild hall. Everyone looked really sad and worried, they where also very quiet. This was definitely not normal.

Since I was curious I walked over to the bar with Natsu still tailing behind me.

"Hey Mira, whats up with everyone?" I asked greeting the white haired beauty.

"Well you see... this morning...someone.." she began shedding a single tear.

"Someone tried to kill Levy!" She finally spat out.

**Yayyyyyy! I finally found a place to stop :)! I was actually gonna write a bit longer but I'll have to make you guys wait for that! -evil laughter- MWAHAHAHAH! Okay I'm done now... Anyway I just wanted to say keep up the awesome reviews and don't forget to leave any suggestions. Ohhhh andddd I love you all sooooo much :DDDDDD!**

_**-FanTween18**_


	3. Let's Try To Keep Going

****Hey guys! Waz up :) I'm really sorry I haven't up dated in like forever! I had a lot going on and school also got in the way majorly! -.- Anyhow I'm back with the 3rd chappy! :D Its only about 1,000 words long though, I really have been feeling like there's too much pressure! But I couldn't possibly discontinue my VERY FIRST CHAPPY STORY! Now could I? :) Love you guys a lot! Please leave suggestions and review, CAUSE YOU KNOW REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING! I don't own Fairy Tail all rights belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATSU-KUN!****

****gwb620 : LOL that review cracked me up! And thanks! :)****

****killila23400 : You guessed it :D****

****RosesAndRavens : Thanks for the suggestion I'll defiantly see how I can incorporate something like that into my story! I really love the idea thanks! C:****

****leah : Sorry to disappoint you but you won't be finding out who the killer just yet. You'll have to wait a few chapters. :)****

****Guest : Mwwwaaaaahhahahahahaahahahahahaha!****

****CarolineFragolox15 : IKR ;)****

****Candy5554 : Thanks! And sorry it took me so long :(****

****OptCalledNalu : I agree with you and thanks! :)****

_**-FanTween18**_

****The Impossible Task****

****(Gajeel's P.O.V.)****

"Why? That was my only question. Why her? She didn't do anything! She never did anything wrong! Even so, why like this? Why, why, why, why?!" I thought giving an angered growl. Thinking of that bastard made me sick! I would never forgive her for trying to hurt MY Levy! Yea I said MY! When the one you love almost dies or can potentially die your pride doesn't matter, all that matters is that that person is hurt.

"If I ever find HER I swear on my life I will riper to pieces no matter who she is!" I whispered lightly to the lifeless blue-nette beside me. Yes she will pay!

"Levy!" I hear the door open with a swish and in comes bunny girl screaming and running in tears. She comes to the opposite side of the bed and holds her other hand.

"No Levy-chan! Not again! You don't deserve this!" She sobs lowering her head down to the sea of white, when she said "Again" my body tensed. Yes this was the second time! And both times had been my fault, the first time I had beat her and her team up without a second thought. And now I hadn't been there early enough, I had been a little too late for my liking, and this was the result for my carelessness.

Blondie kept sobbing saying things like,

"Who would do this?" and

"Not you, why you!"

After a little bit Salamander finally came in with a shocked Wendy. The sky sorceress had been out on a job with Romeo and wasn't supposed to come back until the next day but it seemed she had arrived early. Wendy sat by me, and Pinkie went to comfort Bunny girl, trying to calm and reassure her.

"W..what..how?" Th small blue-nette asked softly, I looked down at Shrimp again, she hadn't moved an inch.

"It was all my fault. I wasn't there in time and this is the result. I was stupid and selfish." I reply letting a tear slip. The small child looked up at me and gave me a soft grin.

"I'm sure that wasn't the case Gajeel-san! And either way how could you have known this was gonna happen?" Wendy reassured, but I still felt the empty hole at the bottom of my stomach.

"Now I'm sure I can help!" She said enthusiastically trying to cheer us up. She placed her small hands over Levy's petite figure and lit them with a blue green glow. Slowly but surely Shrimp began to look better and her color returned, but her eyelids stay shut and her muscles stayed put.

After a while Wendy started to look a bit tired so Bunny Girl asked her if she wanted a brake but she refused every time blondie asked. And then after about an hour or two, she collapsed, without warning Wendy's magic stopped and her body fell to the floor.

"Wendy!" The celectial mage yelled as she rushed over to pick her up. Gently she lifted Wendy to the other infirmary bed.

"I..I'm okay guys just a little tired.." She began before falling into deep slumber.

"Looks like she used up all her magic power." The blond remarked sadly

"How's Levy?" She asked looking up as my thoughts swiveled back to my blue haired partner. Hmm she looked a lot better that was for sure. And her wounds all seemed to be healing rather quickly.

"Better." I said with a lifeless voice. It seemed that that made Bunny Girl feel better and she gave Shrimp one last look before saying

"C'mon Natsu I bet a mission can cheer us up!" She gave Salamander a big grin as they both left chatting about what kind of mission they wanted, but I, I wasn't going anywhere, ANYWHERE! Until Levy awoke.

****(Natsu's P.O.V.)****

Okay so many people probably consider me stupid right? Well I may have some dumb moments but I'm smart enough to connect 2+2. This morning someone had tried to kill Luce as well... yes same as Levy! But the difference was that I had been there on time and Iron Rod hadn't. The consequences being Levy's current sate. Even though it killed me to see Luce cry, I rather see her crying than on a white infirmary bed, not even moving. I was very grateful at the moment for my amazing timing earlier, but I did find it necessary to tell Master of the coincidence. Not wanting to scare Luce I whispered

"Hey Luce I have to go talk to Master for a sec, I'll be right back. You can pick the mission while I'm gone." before slipping away from her and making my way up to Gramps office.

****(Lucy's P.O.V.)****

"Well that was awfully strange... I guess he needed something? Oh well I guess I'll pick the mission!" I though walking over to the request board and scanning it quietly. Over in the corner I saw one that particularly interested me. I picked it of the board, it read :

**Missing Jewelry!**

**HELP my most prized possession has been stolen!**

**Reward : 30,000 J**

"Hmm, Natsu could use his amazing nose to sniff out the thief! That would be an easy 30,000 J!" I thought to myself happily grinning as I walked over to Mira. She was whipping some cups down with a sad expression.

"Hey Mira can Natsu and I take this mission?" I asked smiling.

"Sure." She said in her sad voice

"Oh and I just wanted to let you know Levy is getting a lot better, Wendy used up all her healing magic!" I said a little too loud so maybe everyone would cheer up a bit.

It seemed to work because as soon as the words left my mouth, the whole guild erupted into cheers and grins. The white haired beauty seemed to brighten up as well as she handed me the approved mission with a smile.

"Here you go Lucy! Good Luck!" The bartender exclaimed obviously way happier now. And just as she handed it to me Natsu arrived and hugged me from behind, covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered into my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck as my heart skipped a beat.

"N..n..natsu.." I stuttered feeling my legs go weak, the only support I had were his arms holding me up.

"Yup!" he said turning me around and giving me a signature grin.

"So you got the mission Luce?" He asked excitedly, I nodded handing him the piece of paper.

"I was thinking you could use your nose to sniff out the thief!" I told him pointing to the word "MISSING".

"Sounds like a plan to me!" He replied taking my hand as we started running towards our next adventure.

_**To Be Continued**_

****Hope you enjoyed! I hope I can get a new chappy out soon so yea maybe I'll be able to! And don't forget to review, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thanks****

_****-FanTween18****_


	4. AN

**Haii guys its FanTween18 here (used to be ArtsAndAnime888)! Yea I know I've been gone for a while but I'm back now! And please don't hate me cause this is an author note ^^". I think I might take this story down its been so long I don't know if its lost its spark to you guys. I just wanted to say I'm back and to ask if I should keep this story up or not. Thank you to all the wonderful readers who stuck by me while I was gone! I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSSSS! ;D**

_**-FanTween18**_


	5. A Bit Too Late

**Haiiii! So it looks like a lot of people are still looking forward for the continuing of this story so guess whats here…. CHAPY 4! Yup the veryyy long awaited chapter 4 of The Impossible Task! But first I would like to once again apologize for being gone so long. I missed you guys a lot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail all rights belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATSU-KUN!**

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha : Thank You ^^**

**Candy5554 : WWWWWWWWW! More W's for you, you W loving fan XD And I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D**

**RosetheWolfgirl : Well the wait is over! :D For now :)**

**fairychime-diamond47 : I'm glad you loved it! :D And to answer your question… Maybe the killer is related to what happened to Lucy.. maybe it's not.. maybe it's got absolutely nothing to do with it.. maybe you'll never find out… MUAHAHAHAH :)**

**Shadowwitch042190 : Sorry it took so long! :( But I'll try to update frequently from now on! :D**

**nightmarerabbitalic****e****: ****LOL! OMG YES XD**

**gwb620 : You're right I haven't left you guys on nearly enough cliff hangers yet :D**

**RosesAndRavens**** : Thank you for believing in my story and I! :D**

**Melime14 : Well here's the next chapter! :D**

**xXWingsOfFandomX****x**** : ****OKAYYYYYY! OKAY OKAYYYYYY I WON'T TAKE IT DOWN! I'LL KEEP WRITINGGGGGG! I WON'T BE A MEAN WRITERRR! Caps locks doe XD**

**PolgaraRoseTheBloodSorceress : Okay I'd be glad to continue! :D And I didn't know I was anyone's favorite author! I'm glad you like me so much! Your review made my day! :DDDD**

_**-FanTween18**_

_**T****he Impossible Task**_

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

"We made it back alive!" I yelled slamming the guild doors open. Everyone cheered giving us warm greetings. Luce gave a small nod as she stumbled over to the nearest picnic table and collapsed of exhaustion

"Welcome back Mina!" Mira shouted from across the room.

"Wow I can't believe it took them so little time!" Wendy told the beautiful bartender in admiration

"That's Fairy Tails strongest team for you!" The take-over mage smiled down at the sky sorceress who was beaming with pride.

"Aye!" Happy agreed

Looking over to where Lucy had sat down to take her little "nap" I realized how tired she must be, I mean we took the job yesterday, stayed up really late, and got up super early to catch the train! Wow now that I think about it I'm getting a bit drowsy too! Hmm I should probably take Luce back to her apartment... now that we checked in with the guild we have the whole afternoon to nap right? Right!

I walked over to my sleeping beauty and as gently as I could I picked up my girlfriend bridal style, thanked Mira for the job, and left the guild heading towards her apartment.

**XXXXXXXATLUCYSAPARTMENTXXXXXXXX**

As soon as I jumped in through the window, the intoxicating scent washed over me like a blanket of snow, strawberry-vanilla the one smell I would never stop loving, just like I would never stop loving the owner of the scent.

Softly I put Lucy down in a comfortable position before jumping in with her. I looked down at her peaceful figure, her breath steady, and her eyelids shut loosely. She look gorgeous. Very slowly I lowered my nose to the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet aroma. Mmmm! My arms made their way around her waist as my eyelids became heavier, and heavier.

"Natsu..." the blond mage whispered in her sleep as she stirred slightly.

"Lucy..." I whispered back laying my nose down on her shoulder.

Suddenly I felt a jolt of electricity.

Damn it! I could feel my scaled coming as my fangs began to grow. No, I couldn't do this to Lucy! No not yet! I couldn't claim her just yet! I slid away from my blond angel. For now I was Lucy's grates danger. I had to get out of there.

Quietly I wrote my partner a note and slid out of her house. I needed some time…

**(Levy's P.O.V.)**

Everything was dark.

I was alone.

The darkness pulled me down wrapping around me. I couldn't see anything but sound bounced all around the empty space.

"I'm sorry…." A voice said

"My fault…." I heard the voice sob. It was trying to hold back the tears.

Wait...wait a minute! I'd know that voice anywhere! Gajeel! Oh no Gajeel please don't cry! No!

I tried getting up but nothing happened. I tried again.. nothing.

"Levy..." his voice cracked

No, no, no, no, no! I had to get up I knew I had to. I struggled against the invisible ropes, trying to free myself.

"Please.." Gajeel begged

"Wake up..." he sobbed

I couldn't stand this one bit. I was the one that cried! The one who waited by his side! NOOO! My upper body sprung forward into the darkness and I regained control. I could feel myself lying in the hospital bed. I could hear Gajeel clearly now. Yet my body hadn't moved. I focused and slowly my eyes opened. Light flooded my sight as the lids of my eyes lifted up. I moved my head to the side very slowly.

"Gajeel…" I croaked

**(****Lucy'****s**** P.O.V.****)**

"Lusheee!" a high pitched voice awoke me.

"Lusheee wake up!" I groaned and shifted to the side, but a small force tried to move me.

"Lusheeeeeee I can't find Natsu!" The voice screamed

I opened my eyes and sat up. Next to me happy floated with a worried look, he was on the verge of tears.

"Happy what happened!" I exclaimed sitting the small exceed on my lap.

"N..Natsu's mi..missing" the blue feline explained before finally braking down.

"It's only 5, we still have plenty of time to look for him!" I comforted in a soft voice. Happy looked up at me with hope.

"You really think so Lushee?" He asked

"Yup! C'mon lets go!" I shouted picking him up as we left my house in search of Natsu.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXXX**

Branches brushed against my arm as Happy and I climbed through the hot afternoon.

"I didn't know Magnolia's woods where so big!" I exclaimed in exhaustion

Happy and I had checked basically everywhere else we though Natsu might be, but by far nothing had worked so we come to the woods in hope he had come here to train. We both called out is name as we made our way down the forest pathway.

"Natsuuuuu!" I called out again… no answer.

I looked at our surroundings, The sun would set soon and the trees seemed to be opening up. We were probably close to a clearing and that meant we were deep inside the woods. I looked at the forest floor, grass began to appear. Looking up I followed the trail of green and just up ahead was a clearing.

Standing right in the middle was none other than..

"Natsu!" I screamed running forward, but as soon as I tried to run a familiar pair of cold, gruff hands grabbed me from behind

"Nat-" He covered my mouth. The man from before.. He was back. I looked over at happy frantically. He was tied to a tree with a gag in his mouth. The feline struggled, but he couldn't brake free.

"Your coming with me.." he whispered, gagging me and tying my hands behind me.

My keys were still at home…

"And maybe we'll have some… fun." he whispered.

I could tell he was smirking, and with that I began thrashing around rapidly. I kicked and screamed trying to jump away or make enough noise to reach Natsu. The man carelessly threw me over his shoulder and for a second the gag was free.

"Happy get Na-" he shifted me into bridal style and pushed the gag back into my mouth once again.

I watched in horror as the man opened a portal in front of us…

No this wasn't good!

No No No!

I struggled again but all he did this time was hit me in the head. A hit so hard it made everything get darker... and darker…. and darker…. And just as the darkness swallowed me, the man stepped forward, into the portal.

**He he he he HEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEE! I know I know I am the evilest of evilest authors! -EVIL LAUGHTER- MUAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH! New chapter, new cliffhangers! :D Hope you guys enjoyed the new chappy! Can't wait to write more! Don't forget to R&amp;R I love to here from you guys! LUVVVV YAAAA! (ALL OF YAAA)**

_**-FanTween18**_


	6. When She Awoke

**Hey guys, so like promised in my other oneshot here's chappy FIVE of The Impossible Task! I know I said it would be out by Tuesday but Technically it's still Tuesday, it's only like 11:48, soo TECHNICALLY I'm still on time! In this chapter you should be able to tell I just used 3rd Perspective or "Normal P.O.V." instead of my normal trade off with multiple character P.O.V. Since I like writing both 1st Person (Character P.O.V. = Ex : Natsu's P.O.V./ Lucy's P.O.V./ ect.) and 3rd Person I'm just gonna ask you guys to tell me which one y'all enjoy the most. This chapter and my last one shot are examples of my 3rd Person writing and all my other stories and chapters are done in 1st Person, please VOTE IN THE REVIEWS. Thank you so much to all my supporters and to all the amazing people who give me feedback, you're all what keep me going and what keep me writing! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Troll Shi- oh I'm sorry MY MISTAKE, HIRO MASHIMA. (Psh fucking making my ship canon and then killing one of them, u lil shit)**

_**-FanTween18**_

_**The Impossible Task**_

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Little Lucy sat on a park bench, grinning from ear to ear, parent at each side. Both mother and father smiled down at their beaming eight year old daughter, giving her gentle smiles.

Around them cherry blossoms grew, sputtering out pedals that flew through the calm spring air. The family was isolated in this lonely park, there was no sign of people for miles, just the cherry trees enveloping them in a shield of nature.

"Lucy dear we have something for you." Her mother spoke, words sweet like vanilla frosting

"Really Moma? What is it?" The little blond headed mage asked in excitement

"It's right up there, go take a look." Her father replied pointing to the path up ahead, which led to a bright light. Lucys eyes lit joyfully as she sprung up, pink dress fluttering around her gently. Quickly she looked back at her parents and gave them a thankful smile.

"Arigot Moma, Papa!" She said, words full of love and affection

Quickly Lucy spun around and began running, her feet moving fast carrying her frail body down the stone edged path. She was so happy, so content, but then again she didn't know anything outside of her happy bubble. You know what they say, Ignorance is bliss.. And in this case there was no better way to describe it.

"Im almost there!" She yelled back, bringing her hands up to shield her eyes

Slowly she trudged forward tugging back a bit with every step forward, she was hesitant but not afraid.

A white light swallowed her, blinding her every sense, pushing her into the unknown and stealing away her bright soul. When she reopened her eyes she wasn't at the park anymore, no she was at a church.

Looking around she noticed everyone was waring black including herself, the aura seemed gloomy and sad stirring up her intestines and making her want to puke them out. To her left her father sat, face broken down in tears. Salty droplets rolled onto Lucy's black gown, slowly, as he sobbed harshly swallowing his pride.

"P..papa whats going on..?" Lucy tugged at his coat, tears burning the brim of her large chocolate brown orbs, but there was no response.

As her worry grew the blond headed mage decided to investigate. Quietly she shuffled over to the large brown box at the front of the room, standing before it Lucy lifted the top.

Suddenly out of no where it hit her like a pile of bricks. This was her mothers funeral, this was the day that she wanted to forget more than anything else.

"No… no no no!" Lucy stumbled back, screaming, but she was sure no one could hear her. Tears flew down her cheeks like a river spilling over, or a damn braking unexpectedly. She didn't wanna see her mothers gentle face cold and pale, laying in a long coffin soon to be buried. She didn't wanna see her father broken so harshly, so weak and afraid. And most of all she didn't wanna relive it, this moment, this memory, she hated every second of it. Despised it with a passion. No she couldn't take this much longer.

"NO LET ME OUT!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy awoke in a cold sweat, she could still feel her heart pounding rapidly and her lungs struggling to breath. Everything around her was dark but by what she could feel her hands and legs where tied back and she was on some kind of cold concrete or stone ground, most likely a cave like place. Cautiously the blond sat up trying to calm herself, she couldn't really tell what was going on but she was sure she wasn't in a good place.

"And so she awakes" She heard a cold laugh echo though the empty room.

A spotlight lit up over Lucy blinding her for a few mere seconds before she regained her senses. Lucy studied the room around her, there where boxed everywhere and it seemed she was in a one exit kind of room, she was getting a REALLY bad feeling now. She could sense some watching her even though she couldn't see that well thanks to the darkness of her walled up cell.

But suddenly a tall figure stepped out from the shadows, it glared at her frail, helpless body sprawled out before him like a prize.

"You must be the princess I requested for so many weeks.." The voice laughed, crackling like an old witches rotten laugh. Lucy stopped for a moment, she recognized the voice.. she knew she recognize it she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. The blond knit her eyebrows in confusion as she glared at the figure in pure concentration.

"Ah you must be wondering who I am, haha, well Lucy dear it's me your old friend" Ivan smirked stepping into the light, and revealing his true form. The celectial mages eyes widened in horror as he came closer and knelt next to her.

"NO! Get away you fucking ass!" Lucy screeched struggling against her bonds as she scooted farther away. Ivan crackled at her response and stood up, still grinning.

"You'll learn to cooperate soon enough dear, in the mean time rest up. We have visitors coming tomorrow." He winked before laughing at himself once again and walking to the door.

Just as he was about to leave he turned back for a split second, giving Lucy a cold glare.

"Oh and Lucy dear, the penalty for attempting to escape is death." He informed cold heatedly. The blond nodded in sheer fear as he smiled evilly one last time and stepped out slamming the door behind himself and locking it shut.

"Hes gone now.." Lucy thought looking at the door aimlessly. The tears where forming, she could feel it, but she choked them back. No she wasn't gonna cry now, not when she knew Fairy Tail would come and save her.

"I'm a fairy tail wizard and I don't give in." She whispered to herself before a droplet escaped the rim of her chocolate brown orbs and rolled down her cheek.

"Natsu.. come save me.." She sobbed silently closing her eyes and giving in to the tears, letting fear and doubt take over for the time being.

**(At The Infirmary) **

As soon as the blue-nette sat up on her tiny infirmary bed, Gajeel kissed her full on the lips. No questions asked, just a deep passionate, apologetic kiss. At first Levy's eyes widened in surprise but soon she was melting into this kiss, wrapping her arms round his neck as he picked her up by her tiny waist and placed her on his lap. As the two broke for air the script mage huffed out.

"G..gajeel.. w..what..I" She stuttered, a dark blush tainting her pale cheeks.

"Don't say anything please just let me hold you.. you can brake it to me later.." The black haired boy muttered pulling Levy closer, and making her blush deeper.

"G..gajeel.. the only thing I have to tell you is.. I..I" The blue headed girl fumbled with her words, trying to muster up enough courage to finally tell them man she loved how she had felt for so long.

With one last deep breath the script mage smiled down at her partner, gently tilting up his chin so they where eye to eye.

"Gajeel Redfox I love you." She uttered out softly, planting a small kiss on his lips before pulling away and awaiting a reaction. The iron dragon slayer stared at her with pure shock for a good ten seconds before a sly smirk began tugging at the edge of his lips.

"Glad my feelings are mutual, now don't tease me like that Shrimp. God damn it, you and your seductive lips" He lectured shaking his head in exaggeration.

"W..wha?!" Levy shrieked, the dark blush returning to her cheeks in a mere second.

"C'mon Shrimp why don't I get my revenge" Gajeel grinned lunging them both onto the bed with a playful

"Rawr!"

The blue-nette squealed as the dark haired boy pinned her hands above her head with ease, he then proceeded to begin tickling the life out of her.

"Hahahaha..Oh god Gajeel..hahahha..stooo-hahah!" Levy laughed trying to push the significantly bigger man off of her with no avail. As the couple continued to have their tickle fight they didn't notice a young dragon slayer at the door of the infirmary.

"U..uh guys.. sorry to interrupt.. I came to give Levy a check up.." The little blue headed teen squeaked out attempting to gain their attention. Abruptly the tickling stopped and both heads turned to the door way in unison. A dark red tinted both their cheeks as they realized what position they where in.

"Gajeel you baka get off!" Levy screamed in embarrassment as she tried to push him off once again

The iron dragon slayer only chuckled at this and responded with a cocky

"What if I don't wanna~" Levy let out a long exasperated sigh

"Gaaaajeel!" She moaned in frustration

"I..I'll just get Mira-Chan" Wendy spoke up turning around and racing to the guild hall

"Wait no! Weeendy WAIT!" The script mage yelled after her, but it was no use.

"Now look at what you've done!" She groaned giving her black haired partner an upset pout.

"Awe c'mon Shrimp don't gimme that… Shriiimp" He looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"I'll only stop if you get off…. And promise to take me to the book store this weekend!" Levy declared

"Shrrrriiimp!" Gajeel whined looking down at her once again, tho the only thing he received was the same adorable pout.

"Fuck it you win." He gave in sitting up and setting himself down on the chair beside her bed. She smiled brightly at him before giving him a quick thank you peck on the cheek.

"Ooh whats this?" Cooed a mischievous voice from the door way

"M..Mira?!" Levy shrieked going red in the face once again

"fucKING SHIT" Gajeel groaned throwing his hands up in exasperation

"Gajeel LANGUAGE!"

"Fuck"

"ShIT"

"Oh GOD DAMN-"

"GAJEEL!"

**Heheh I have decided to keep you in the dark as to how Natsu will react once he finds out his precious mate is gone, MWAHAHAHA! Annnyway evil author stuff aside I hope you guys liked the story and don't forget to VOTE IN THE REVIEWS! (If you don't know what I'm talking about read the author's note at the begging of the story) Also I hope you guys liked all the Gale fluff in this chapter, they've just kinda been taking over my life lately.. maybe I should write them a separate story.. whale IDK! ANYHOw, love you guys and thanks for all the feedback and amazing support! Watch out for chapter 6, It'll be out no later than Saturday, I PROMISE! Loooove y'all! (~ 0 30)~**

**-FanTween18**


	7. Barely Alive

**Hey guys! So last time I tried to upload this chapter I did it from my iphone because I´m currently traveling, because I did it from my phone there were issues with the chapter so I took it down. Now that I finally got my hands on a computer I can upload this long awaited chapter 6! (I checked this time) Also props to ¨Guest¨ for pointing out the whole deadline thing for Natsu to find his mate so I rembered to add the explanation this time. And I didnt even see the ¨_Pink haired dragon skater_¨ untill you guys pointed it out omg. I feel like I should write a one shot about said ¨_Pink haired dragon skater_¨ lmao. ANYHOW I love you all and thank you for letting me know about the issues so I could fix them, I love you guys and the wonderfull feedback you give me! Enjoy this chapter! (´u´ )**

_**-Fantween**_

Natsu was a complete, absolute mess. His posture never seemed to be right anymore and the bags under his eyes only seemed to be getting darker. The fire mage was loosing his strength from lack of food and sleep deprivation, and it had gotten so bad that sometimes Natsu would just flat out collapse.

Though this wasn't only because of the pain of missing Lucy, it was because he had chosen her as his mate, and a dragon without his chosen mater would begin to slowly die. Not only was he past the deadline which made him much much weaker, but if he began to believe she was dead he would become too weak to maybe even get up.

Something like this had never happened to anyone in the guild and even though no one said anything to him they all knew damn well Natsu was pushing himself to his limits, even if it was to find Lucy, he was playing a dangerous game.

"Natsu-San lets take a brake and go back to the guild, we've been asking the locals if they've seen her for at least 3 hours.." Wendy suggested as gently as she could "Please, at this rate you'll brake yourself.."

Natsu shook his head vigorously

"Wendy if you wanna go back you can but I'm gonna stick around a while longer." The pink haired boy replied with determination, the sky sorceress sighed

"Natsu this can't be good for you, you know that and-"

"Yea but what about Lucy!?" He cut her off "What if Lucy's being starved somewhere or tortured or worst!" The dragon slayer snapped his head to the right lowering it to hide his eyes behind his bangs

"What if someone's.." He began but he didn't have the heart to continue

"We need to keep looking!" He almost yelled, suddenly standing straight as the determined gleam in his eyes returned.

"Natsu..." Wendy mumbled, gazing at him sadly as she placed a hand on his arm

"It's only been a week I bet she's holding up fine." The blue haired mage reassured, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

The pink haired dragon slayer eagerly perked up

"Look that guy over there hasn't been through here yet! I'm gonna go ask him!" and off to the man he ran, leaving Wendy behind who only watched him worriedly. The sky maiden looked up at the clear summer day and took a long breath of air.

"Please come back soon Lucy-San.."

**XXXXXX**

The blonde girl laid on the cold cobble floor fast asleep, curled up like a kitten. Her hands where shackled to the floor beneath her and under the metal braces that clung to her wrists tightly multiple cuts and bruises lined up almost like bracelets of pain.

She still wore the same set of clothes but obviously they had begun to turn darker shades than before from the dirt of the floor beneath her, and her blindfold had been long removed.

The door creaked open causing Lucy to wake up in a startled heap, she looked up at the person whom had come in,

"Hello Mistress." The figure greeted in a monotone voice, before stepping forward enough for Lucy to be able to identify said figure. The celestial mages eyes lit up almost instantly.

"Virgo!" She exclaimed excitedly

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, most of the spirits where too weak to come because somethings been draining magic from the celestial world." The pink headed maid bowed

"We think it's being done through your keys Miss. Lucy," She continued sternly "do you have them with you?"

The celestial Mage shook her head,

"The captors took them while they where disarming me I think." She lowered her gaze

"They've been beating me for secrets on the weaknesses of my guild mates.. for the past week.." She mumbled, biting down on her lip to keep the tears from spilling over.

"I apologize for not coming sooner mistress." Virgo apologized, bowing once more. Lucy only shook her head and gave her a soft smile

"It's okay, I haven't surrendered to these creeps! I'm holding up okay Virgo." She reassured her spirit, not wanting to make her feel responsible for anything that had happened in the past miserable week.

"Now if you could get me out of these shackles I can get out of here and take your keys to safety" Lucy added, determination glinting in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes.

Virgo smiled

"Yes Mistress."

Quietly the pink haired spirit untangled Lucy from her bonds. Unlocking them with the key she had sneaked out of the main office earlier, and setting the celestial mage free. Lucy thanked Virgo with a grin before suggesting she go back to the spirit world before the human world began to drain magic from her.

The pink haired maid agreed and with a flash she was gone, leaving the blonde mage alone once again.

"Time to form my great escape." Lucy smirked, and with that she slipped out into the endless underground halls.

**XXXXXX**

He awoke in Fairy Tails infirmary, surrounded by at least 5 of his guild mates whom where all sitting around him worriedly. Well all except for Gray and Erza, whom were whispering back and forth in hushed tones. The pink haired dragon slayer tried to make out what they were saying but couldn't quite catch world, only flutters of heavy breaths.

He sat up

"What..what's going on?" Natsu asked, sitting up drowsily

"Natsu-San you're awake!" Wendy burst out happily, clasping her hands together in glee.

"Yea how long was I out? What happened? Where did I-"

"Flame brain chill out, if you ask too many question you'll over work your brain and pass out on us again." Gray cut in giving his frienemy a snide look.

Natsu furrowed his brows

"Where's Lucy..?"

Everyone went silent, avoiding his gaze, looking back at each other with concern as they tried to silently figure out what to tell him.

The blue headed sky sorceress placed a gentle hand on his arm

"Natsu-Nee.. You don't remember?" She whispered gently

The pink headed slayer placed a hand to his chin and began to think.

Lucy where was she, with him, they were dating right. And then he went out. Oh right the dream, no no and then... She disappeared.

"Natsu Natsu! Over here!" Came Happy's voice. The fire dragon slayer was reliving a memory.

"Happy what happened?!" He had asked untying his partner from the tree he had been bonded to. The blue feline had been crying.

"Some guy came, a big guy.. And he.. And he..." He stopped

"What happened, what did he do?!" Natsu urged

"He took Lucy.."

Time stopped, his breathing came to a halt and in that moment, frozen in time.. His heart shattered. Anger and furry took over, he wanted to scream and cry and then scream some more but he was unable of moving a single muscle in his body. He just stood there.. Almost helplessly.

He shook his head vigorously, coming back to reality, only to be greeted by multiple look of sadness and hurt.

"How long.." He trailed off

"A week, she's been gone for a week and a half now actually since you've been passed out for 4 days now.." Mira replied grimly

"Has anyone else been looking?!" He suddenly cried out

"Ash brains we've been to worries with your health to look for anyone!" Gray yelled back

"Well you should have been looking for her! Fuck me and my health! Lucy is probably in something worst! We need to find her!" He screamed, scrambling up to throw a punch at Gray, who frankly was pissing him off more than usual

"Natsu stop being a moron! We need to make sure that the family that's still with us is healthy and okay! We don't even know if Lucy's still alive!" As soon as he said that, regret filled his veins.

The pink headed boys head fell to his chest and he stood there, motionless. Everyone else in the room caught their breaths, standing there frozen, unsure what to do.

"It doesn't matter.." Natsu mumbled "It doesn't matter!" He yelled, head snapping up as his eyes narrows into a glare.

"If Lucy's still out there no matter what we have to-"

"NAAAATSU!" Loke burst into the room, slamming the doors of the infirmary open. He stood there catching breath for a second.

"Loke..?" Natsu cocked his head in confusion, the celestial spirit looked up slowly

"Lucy's alive."

**YAY I FINISHED! Im traveling rn so this literally took me DAYS! I hope you guys like it and I promise I'll update much sooner than the last few times! Much love to everyone! And thank you for being patient with me and my crappy uploads. ( ´3´)**

_**-Fantween18**_


End file.
